ASTRO
right ASTRO *'Nombre:' **ASTRO (Internacional). **아스트로 (aseuteuro) en Corea. **アストロ (asutoro) en Japón. **明星 (Míngxīng) en China. **'¿Por qué ASTRO?:' ASTRO significa "estrella" en español y el grupo fue nombrado de tal forma que ellos pudieran ser una estrella para los fans que les brindan su amor. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Integrantes:' 6 chicos *'Debut:' 23 de febrero del 2016. *'Color oficial:' Vivid Plum y Space Violet *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''AROHA. **'¿Por qué 'AROHA'? A'ST'RO''' + H'''EART + 'A'LL FANS = "'''AROHA" *'Lema: '''Wanna Be Your Star (Quiero ser tu estrella). *'Agencia:' Fantagio Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) '' Carrera 'Pre-debut' Fantagio Entertainment anunció el 14 de agosto por medio de sus redes sociales oficiales: “Presentando a '''ASTRO', el nuevo grupo masculino de Fantagio”, junto a una imagen. ‘Astro’ significa ‘estrella’ en español y el grupo fue nombrado de tal forma que ellos pudieran ser una estrella para los fans que les brindan su amor. El líder, Jin Jin, es responsable del rap y es también un buen baterista. Cha Eun Woo asegura hacer que los corazones de las fans palpiten con su apariencia casi irreal. Moon Bin, quien es un gran bailarín, es conocido como el mini Yunho del vídeo musical “'Balloons'” de TVXQ, así como el mini Kim Bum en “'Boys Over Flowers'”. MJ es el mayor, pero es también el mood maker y happy virus del equipo, siempre desbordando energía y alegrando el día del resto. Rocky es conocido por ser un bailarín prodigioso que ha bailado desde los cinco años, pero también es un gran rapero y cantante. El menor y el vocalista del grupo, Yoon San Ha, posee un adorable e impredecible encanto. ASTRO debutó como un joven grupo de actores el 18 de agosto del 2015 con el web-drama To Be Continued por medio de Naver TV Cast, 'donde trabajaron con las chicas de HELLOVENUS, la actriz juvenil Kim Sae Ron y otros artistas destacados de su empresa. Todos resultaron ser buenos actores y aparecieron en diversos escenarios. '2016: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Spring Up' A principios de febrero, se informó que el debut oficial del grupo sería el 23 febrero del 2016. El 11 de febrero, Fantagio Entertainment lanzo un vídeo teaser grupal titulado "ASTRO 아스트로 - 1st Mini Album TEAM TEASER", en el que se puede ver a los chicos pasando un buen momento juntos, mientras de fondo suena lo que seria su canción principal y se dio a conocer que debutaran con un mini-álbum. El 15 de febrero, se libero el Highlight Medley del mini álbum debut de ASTRO titulado 'Spring Up'. El 18 de febrero, se dio a conocer su canción principal 'Hide & Seek' y se lanzó un teaser de su vídeo musical. El 22 de febrero, ASTRO lanzó el vídeo musical 'Hide & Seek'. El video alcanzó las mil visitas en sus primeras 8 horas en YouTube y más de 250 mil pasado un día. El 23 de febrero, se lanzó su primer mini álbum debut 'Spring Up', ese mismo día ASTRO llevó a cabo su show-case en el Children’s Grand Park Wapop Hall y vendió 1.000 entradas en menos de un minuto. Su mini-álbum debut 'Spring Up' ocupó el puesto número 3 como pre-venta en la web Synnnara. El disco ha sido producido por el compositor Lee Ki Yong Bae. La canción principal es 'Hide & Seek', una canción que muestra la energía y color de Astro. El mini álbum incluye 'Ok! Ready', 'First Love', 'Morning Call' y 'Cat’s Eye'. El 24 de febrero, realizaron su presentación debut en Show Champion (MBC). El 25 de febrero, ASTRO lanzó un vídeo musical de su canción 'Cat's Eye'. El mini-álbum Spring Up ocupó el puesto #6 en los World Álbum Charts de Billboard, algo sorprendente para un grupo que acababa de debutar. El 1 de marzo, se lanzó el performance ver. del vídeo 'Hide & Seek', como agradecimiento a las fans por llegar al millón de visitas en su vídeo oficial. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Summer Vibes El 17 de junio '''ASTRO' compartió varias imágenes teasers individuales y grupales siguiendo con su imagen pura y alegre, ASTRO también reveló su programa de promoción para su reaparición. Los aficionados podrán disfrutar de un vídeo de presentación el 20 de junio, y más imágenes teaser los siguientes días, el 1 de Julio ASTRO revelara su segundo mini álbum Summer Vibes. El 24 de junio ASTRO compartió la lista de canciones para su próximo mini-álbum Summer Vibes. El mini-álbum cuenta con tres canciones que fueron escritas por el equipo que compuso "Me Gustas Tu" y "Rough" de GFRIEND, así como "On the Road" de DIA, "Catch Me" de UP10TION y "Catallena" de Orange Caramel, la lista de canciones también revela que los miembros Jin Jin y Rocky escribieron todos los raps de las canciones, ademas el mini-álbum también contará con una versión acústica de su canción Breathless. El 01 de julio ASTRO revelo el vídeo musical para Breathless, la canción principal de su segundo mini-álbum, ' Summer Vibes'. Perfecto para la época de verano, el vídeo musical muestra a los chicos burbujeantes, siguiendo con su imagen alegre y juvenil. ASTRO colocó su segundo mini-álbum Summer Vibes en el puesto número #6 en la lista Billboard World Álbum. 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Álbum 'Autumn story El 25 de octubre, Fantagio Entertainment confirmó la noticia de que '''ASTRO' iba a volver con su tercer mini-álbum el 11 de noviembre. Siguiendo con las temáticas de su primer álbum 'Spring Up' y su segundo álbum 'Summer Vibes', el grupo ha decidido continuar en el tema de estaciones con un concepto de otoño para su tercer mini-álbum. El 31 de octubre Fantagio Entertainment reveló los primeros teasers antes de su regreso, y reveló que el mini álbum se titulara “'Autumn Story'” para ir acorde a la estación. El 1 de noviembre, Fantagio Entertainment lanzó las primeras imágenes teaser individuales para cada integrante mostrando un concepto de otoño siguiendo con su temática desde el debut. El 3 de noviembre ASTRO reveló un adelanto de su tercer mini-álbum 'Autumn Story', el álbum contiene cinco canciones que incluye la canción a promocionar 'Confession'. Las primeras dos canciones “'Lonely'” y “'Confession'” son descritas como pistas más animadas y bailables mientras que el resto del álbum parece tener canciones más lentas y acústicas de acuerdo a las descripciones. Mientras tanto, las seis canciones “'Confession Talk'” es una “pista oculta” que contiene todas las cosas que ASTRO quiere decirle a sus fans. El 7 de noviembre, Fantagio Entertainment reveló un vídeo teaser para 'Confession', de su tercer mini-álbum 'Autumn Story'. La canción presenta una melodía alegre y afortunada característica de ASTRO y en el vídeo los chicos corren por pintorescos paisajes y fondos, vestidos con uniformes de instituto. El 10 de noviembre a media noche , el grupo publicó el vídeo musical para su canción 'Confession' de su tercer mini álbum 'Autumn Story', en en vídeo los chicos actúan con un concepto de novios perfectos. '2017: Álbum Especial 'Winter Dream Varios medios comunicaros que ASTRO estaría lanzando un álbum especial de alguna forma pronto. Fantagio Entertainment confirmó estos informes, agregando, "En la actualidad, una fecha de regreso no se ha establecido, y si es rápido, puede ser al final de este mes o al comienzo del próximo. Él 9 de febrero, anunciaron que estarían planeando volver con un especial álbum de invierno para el 22 del mismo mes. El 13 de febrero a la medianoche, '''ASTRO' lanzó imágenes individuales del concepto para su próximo álbum especial titulado 'Winter Dream' que será lanzado el 22 de febrero. Las fotos muestran a los miembros vestidos con trajes blancos y nevados, acorde con su temática. Este álbum especial completa los lanzamientos temáticos basados en estaciones de ASTRO, que incluyen al álbum de debut “'Spring Up'” y a los mini álbumes “'Summer Vibes'” y “'Autumn Story'”. Mientras que el grupo no llevará a cabo ninguna promoción de música esta vez, ellos estarán cantando las pistas de este álbum en varias reuniones de fans y showcases. El 22 de febrero el grupo álbum especial titulado 'Winter Dream' terminando con su cuatrilogía de estaciones, ademas ASTRO regala este álbum a sus fans por su primer aninversario. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Álbum 'Dream Part.01 El 11 de mayo, Fantagio Entertainment lanzó un teaser móvil para el próximo 4to mini-álbum de '''ASTRO', el cual se titulará Dream Part.01. El teaser muestra una tienda animada llamada D.Store a medida que el día se convierte lentamente en noche. ASTRO regresará con su cuarto mini-álbum Dream Part.01 el 29 de mayo a las 6 p.m. El 18 de mayo el grupo reveló el vídeo teaser para su canción principal titulada Baby en el vídeo teaser los chicos se pueden ver en medio de la apertura de una linda tienda llamada “'D.Store'”, que presumiblemente representa el “'Dream Store'” sugerido en la portada del álbum. El fragmento de la canción también cuenta con el sonido brillante y burbujeante de la marca registrada de ASTRO mezclada con un toque de electrónica. El 21 de mayo ASTRO reveló la lista de canciones para su cuarto mini-álbum Dream Part.01 'el cual está diseñado como un menú para “'D. Store”. El mini álbum tendrá un total de 8 canciones, incluyendo el tema principal “'Baby'” y los integrantes Jin Jin y Rocky participaron en la letra de todas las canciones. El 23 de mayo ASTRO reveló un audio adelanto para su cuarto mini-álbum Dream Part.01, el álbum cuenta en mayoría con un estilo pop que se mezcla con el dance y el funky. El 24 de mayo a la medianoche, ASTRO compartió un vídeo especial titulado “'Good Knight'” antes de su pronto regreso con su nuevo mini álbum Dream Part.01. El vídeo presenta a los miembros recitando lo que parecen ser extractos de la letra de las canciones de su próximo mini álbum. El 29 de mayo ASTRO hizo su regreso revelando el vídeo musical de “Baby” canción principal de su cuarto mini-álbum Dream Part.01. La canción, de género de tropical house, es acompañada de un brillante MV en el que los miembros muestran sus dulces y adorables encantos en una variedad de ajustes de colores. Las letras de la canción transmiten las emociones de un niño que quiere adorablemente trata de entender lo que la persona que le gusta está tratando de decir a través de cada una de sus acciones. 'Regreso con su Quinto Mini Álbum 'Dream Part.02 El 16 de octubre a la medianoche KST, Fantagio lanzó dos portadas de álbum para el regreso de '''ASTRO'. Las portadas revelan que el grupo regresará con su quinto mini-álbum titulado “'Dream Part. 02'”, mientras que la publicación en Twitter incluye la fecha del 1ro de noviembre y el hashtag “'Baram'”. La palabra “'Baram'” en coreano tiene múltiples significados, incluyendo “'V'''i'ento'” y “'Deseo'”. El 17 al 19 de octubre '''ASTRO' fue revelando imágenes teaser grupales e imágenes teasers individuales. El 23 de octubre a la medianoche, ASTRO reveló la lista de canciones de su quinto mini-álbum "Dream Part. 02", el álbum presentará cinco canciones en total incluyendo “'With You'”, “'Crazy Sexy Cool'”, “'Butterfly'”, “'Run'” y “'We Already'”. La lista de canciones no revela qué tema será el principal, pero las canciones han sido compuestas por grandes nombres incluyendo LDN Noise mejor conocido por su trabajo con artistas del K-Pop como EXO, SHINee, Taeyeon y Red Velvet así como Iggy Yongbae que ha estado detrás de canciones populares incluyendo temas para ASTRO y GFRIEND. El 25 de octubre a la medianoche, ASTRO reveló un adelanto de quinto mini-álbum “'Dream Part. 02'”. El 30 de octubre a la medianoche, ASTRO revelo un video teaser para "Crazy Sexy Cool", el breve video muestra un mundo de fantasía en donde los miembros están rodeados por una niebla púrpura y comienzan a ser arrastrados a un lugar desconocido a través de un armario. El 1 de noviembre a las 6 p.m. KST, ASTRO publicó su nuevo mini-álbum “'Dream Part. 02'” junto al vídeo musical del tema principal. “'Crazy Sexy Cool'” es una canción pop británico moderno, con sonido nu-disco. La canción expresa las emociones de enamorarse completamente de alguien que aparece de repente en la vida de uno. '2018: Álbum especial "RISE UP"' El 9 de julio a la medianoche KST, el grupo reveló una misteriosa imagen que dice “ASTRO AIRLINE – NEW DESTINATION: Aroha” al igual que “ASTRO to AROHA”. El grupo previamente se confirmó que lanzarán un álbum especial para sus fans antes de que el mes terminara. De acuerdo al nuevo teaser, el álbum será lanzado el 24 de julio a las 6PM KST. Este será su primera lanzamiento desde su cuarto mini álbum “Dream Park.02” y su canción principal “Crazy Sexy Cool“. El 11 de julio se anunció que su próximo mini álbum especial se titulará “Rise Up”! El 12 de julio, el grupo compartió un horario que muestra lo que han planeado antes y después del lanzamiento del mini álbum el 24 de julio. El 24 de julio, el grupo tendrá una transmisión acostada en V Live de Naver (llamada LieV), y una exposición de fotos comenzará el 14 de agosto. El 16 de julio se presentó la lista de canciones para su próximo mini-álbum especial “Rise Up”“Rise Up” contará con un total de cinco canciones, incluida la canción principal “Always You”, que fue compuesta por el famoso productor musical Duble Sidekick. ASTRO también escribió personalmente la letra de la canción “By Your Side”, con los miembros JinJin y Rocky contribuyendo también a las otras canciones del mini álbum. Integrantes right Arriba: MJ, Jin Jin, Moonbin, Cha Eun Woo. Abajo: '''Yoon San Ha & Rocky. *MJ (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jin Jin (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Eun Woo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Moon Bin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Rocky (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *San Ha (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' '''Digital Single' Dramas *(Naver TV Cast y MBC Every1) To Be Continued (2015) Reality Shows *(MBC) ASTRO PROJECT: A.SI.A (2016) *(Naver/V App) ASTRO Play (2016) *(MBC) ASTRO OK, I'm Ready (2016) *(KPOPME) ASTRO In USA (2018) Programas de TV *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 2 Ep.03 (28.01.2018) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (23.12.2017) *Arirang TV After School Club Ep.291 (21.11.2017) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (08.07.2017) *Weekly Idol Ep.307 (14.06.2017) *(KBS WORLD TV) Idol Show K-Rush (09.06.2017) *Idol Arcade Ep.2 (08.06.2017) *(MBC) Idol Men (04.06.2017) *(TVCHOSUN) Idol Party (09.01.2017) *Immortal Songs 2 (31.12.2016) *Weekly Idol Ep.279 (30.11.2016) *Arirang TV After School Club Ep.240 (29.11.2016) *(KSTYLE TV) The Immigration (12.09.2016) *(MBC) We Got Married (10.09.2016) *Arirang TV Pops In Seoul (28.07.2016) *KBS2 2TV Morning (22.07.2016) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (15.07.2016) *Arirang TV Pops in Seoul (12.07.2016) *Music Video Bank Stardust 2 (06.07.2016) *Arirang TV After School Club Ep.219 (05.07.2016) *Weekly Idol Ep.256 junto a 4TEN y KNK (22.06.2016) *Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV Ep. 08 (07.05.2016) *YTN Enter K (17.04.2016) *Music On TV (15.04.2016) *Cool Kiz On The Block Ep.151 (12.04.2016) *Arirang TV After School Club Ep.202 (08.03.2016) *KBS Morning (04.03.2016) *The Golden Bell Challenge Ep.800 (03.01.2016) Programas de Radio *(MBC) Standard FM: Park Jungah's Moonlight Paradise (05.08.2016) *(SBS) Power FM: Choi Hwajeong's Power Time (26.07.2016) *(SBS) Love FM: Kim Heung Gook and Bong Man-dae's Live Walk (18.07.2016) *(Arirang Radio) Music Access (18.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM: Kiss The Radio (08.07.2016) *(SBS) Power FM: Cultwo Show (03.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM: Park Jiyoon's Pop Square junto a KNK (25.04.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM: Kiss The Radio (25.03.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin (24.03.2016) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (14.03.2016) Anuncio *PL School Wear (2016) *Lovluv (2016) *Revista Harper's BAZAAR Korea (2017) *Revista "Notas Para Ti" (2017) *Revista "10 + Star" (2017) Conciertos *'ASTRO Mini Live "Thanks Aroha" 2016' **27 y 28 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kepco Art Center *'ASTRO The 1st Astro Aroha Festival 2017' **26 febrero - Seúl Corea del Sur - Jangchung Arena *'ASTRO 1st Mini Concert In Taipei 2017' **28 Febrero - Taipei, Taiwán - Taiwán University Complex Gymnasium *'ASTRO 1st Show In Hong Kong 2017' **03 Marzo - Hong Kong, China - Mong Kok Mai Tai Chen Stadium *'ASTRO Concert "Astroad" 2017-2018' **15 y 16 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **20 Enero 2018 - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center **01 y 02 Agosto - Nagoya, Japan - Zepp Nagoya **04 y 05 Agosto - Osaka, Japan - Zepp Osaka Bayside **07 y 08 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo *'ASTRO 2nd Concert "The Second ASTROAD" 2018' **22 y 23 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - KBS Arena Hall Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Incheon KPOP Concert (01.09.2018) * M COUNTDOWN in Taipei sin Eunwoo (12.07.2018) * Dream Concert en Seúl (12.05.2018) * Dream Concert en Pyeongchan (04.11.17) * Busan One Asia Festival (2017) * DMZ Concert en Paju (2017) * KCON LA (18.08.2017) * KCON Japón (25.05.2017) * KCON México (18.03.2017) * Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) * MBC Music Show Champion in Manila (03.09.2016) * KCON Los Ángeles (31.07.2016) * Ulsan Summer Festival (25.07.2016) * Suwon K-pop Super Concert (18.06.2016) * KBS1 Open Concert (29.05.2016) * 2016 U-Clean Concert sin Eunwoo (28.05.2016) * Korea Youth Federation Show (21.05.2016) * Seo Kang Jun's We Like 2Night Fan Event (20.05.2016) * 2016 Yongsan Ungsang Hoeya Festival (06.05.2016) * Arirang Radio Picnic with K-Poppin' (04.05.2016) * Fantagio Square Nadia Yoga Complex Opening Ceremony D-30 Special Performance (30.04.2016) * MBC MUSIC Show! Champion Special Happy Concert (27.04.2016) * Hope Sharing 1M 1WON Charity Walkathon (23.04.2016) Premios Curiosidades * Varios de sus miembros solían aparecer en los vídeos de''' iTeenPlay''' (grupo de aprendices de Fantagio Entertainment que se preparan para ser futuros actores, modelos, cantantes...). * En su drama-web To Be Continued, con el cual el grupo debutó como actores, trabajaron junto a las chicas de HELLOVENUS, así como con otros artistas destacados. *En un principio ASTRO iba a ser conformado por 7 chicos, pero uno de los integrantes se marchó, por lo tanto, debutaron con 6. * Sus modelos a seguir son TVXQ, BTS y BIGBANG. * El día 17 de agosto del 2015 tuvieron una conferencia de agradecimiento donde sólo podía haber un máximo de 20 fans asistentes. *El día 19 de diciembre del 2015 tuvieron un concierto en el que sólo podía haber un máximo de 800 fans asistentes. * En enero del 2016 ASTRO consiguió tener su propio reality show "Astro OK Ready!", '''que fue emitido a través de la aplicación "V'''". * El primer mini-álbum fue lanzado el 23 de febrero y su debut en el escenario tuvo lugar el 24 de febrero en Show Champion. * La compañía reveló el logo del grupo. El logo, modificado como un hexagrama, fue creado combinando dos triángulos. El corte del triángulo se tomó de la "A" en "ASTRO" y de la "A" en "Aroha". Las dos figuras juntas forman una estrella y en el centro se puede ver una silueta que recuerda a la de un corazón. Algunas líneas han sido quitadas, simbolizando la conexión de ASTRO con sus fans. ASTRO también significa "estrella" en español, y el logo refleja el mismo significado. * Para saludar y/o presentarse dicen: "Wanna be your star", que traducido al español sería: "Quiero ser tu estrella". * Su video musical 'Hide & Seek' llegó al 1M de visitas a las dos semanas de su lanzamiento. * Los integrantes MJ, Moon Bin y San Ha hicieron un mix cover de las canciones de GFRIEND: 'Glass Bead', 'Me Gustas Tú' y 'Rough'. * El 16 de abril los integrantes Moon Bin, Rocky y Sanha hicieron una presentación especial en Music Core interpretando 'Growl' de EXO junto a miembros de KNK y SNUPER. * El 27 de Abril ASTRO reveló sus propios avatares oficiales para la aplicación LINE PLAY, donde frecuentemente interactúan con sus fans. * En su primera aparición en Weekly Idol ganaron el variety guarantee. Así mismo, fueron declarados leyendas en saltar a la comba al alcanzar 60 saltos. * En su web-drama To Be Continued, en el capítulo 2 se puede escuchar, mientras Eunwoo, MJ y Jin Jin están en una cafetería, la canción 'My Style' estrenada con su segundo Mini Álbum, 'Summer Vibes'. * Quedaron en segundo lugar en los MAMA 2016 como el mejor grupo rookie con más de 5 millones de votos. * El 24 de julio ASTRO se vio involucrado en un accidente de coche menor. “Fue al 100% la culpa del otro conductor y afortunadamente, no fue un gran accidente, los integrantes están bien. Probablemente se sorprendieron porque estaban durmiendo”. * Los integrantes fueron sometidos a un reconocimiento médico tras dicho accidente por si había alguna herida, pero ya que no tenían ni heridas menores, los integrantes continuaron con sus horarios establecidos sin alteraciones. * Se presentaron el 30 de julio en la KCON New York y, junto a GFRIEND, hicieron un homenaje al grupo de los 90 Turbo al cual perteneció el cantante Kim Jong Kook (1976). * ASTRO anunció un logo oficial para sus fans, AROHA, el cuál forma una estrella con un triángulo y un corazón, ambos intercalados al igual que en el logo de ASTRO. * Siguiendo la temática de estaciones de sus discos, este 2017 habrá un comeback cercano al término del invierno. * El grupo ha sido confirmado para la KCON 2017, que se llevará a cabo el 17 y 18 de Marzo en la Arena Ciudad de México. * En la KCON MÉXICO 2017 interpretaron por primera vez en vivo su canción "Again" de su álbum especial 'Winter Dream' * Fantagio ha anunciado que ha sido finalizada la grabación del MV para el Comeback con un álbum Especial. * La fecha no es segura debido a distintos eventos que tienen organizados en febrero de 2017, Fantagio ha comentado que se estima a finales de febrero o principios de marzo. * Debido a los diversos showcases y conciertos fuera del país, no promocionaran el single del álbum especial. * En Weekly Idol Defconn y Hyung Don declaron que Astro es parte de la D-Line(Los sucesores de Defconn) y que son los favoritos de la D-Line. * El día 28 de febrero, anunciaron el color oficial del fandom, que serán Vivid Plum (R143 G5 B149/#8F0595) y Space Violet (R75 G0 B129/#510082). * ASTRO ha sido seleccionado para ir a la KCON Japón 2017. * ASTRO ha aparecido en la revista mexicana "Notas Para Ti" y le realizaron una entrevista. * Gaon reveló el Top 100 de los álbumes más vendidos en la primera mitad del 2017, donde 'Dream Part.01' se posicionó en el puesto No.20 con 71.895 copias vendidas. * Son Cercanos a KNK. *En Octubre 10 de 2017 Fantagio reveló una entrevista en Naver donde se mencionaba y afirmaba que los chicos tendrían un comeback en la segunda mitad del año siendo este a principios de Noviembre. *Son el primer grupo de Kpop masculino en convertirse en modelos para la marca Secret Day que vende productos de higiene femenina, fueron elegidos porque tienen la imagen sincera de un novio considerado que entiende a su novia. *Fueron el primer grupo en ganar la medalla de oro en la competencia de aeróbicos de los ISAC ''(Idol Star Athletics Championships)'' 2017, siendo ésta una nueva categoría recién insertada. Y en el 2018, ganaron la medalla de oro por segundo año consecutivo, en la misma competencia. *En los ISAC 2018, ganaron la medalla de oro en la carrera de relevos de 400M, siendo ésta la primera vez que participaban en ella. Enlaces *Café Daum Oficial *V Live Oficial * Instagram Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Youtube Canal Oficial Galería ASTRO-1.jpg ASTRO-2.jpg ASTRO3.jpg ASTRO4.jpg ASTRO5.jpg ASTRO6.jpg ASTRO7.jpg ASTRO8.jpg Videografía ASTRO - HIDE&SEEK|HIide & Seek ASTRO - Cat's Eye|Cat's Eye ASTRO - HIDE&SEEK (Performance Ver)|HIide & Seek (Performance Ver.) ASTRO - Breathless|Breathless ASTRO - Confession|Confession ASTRO - Baby|Baby ASTRO - Baby (Performance Version).)|Baby (Performance Ver.) ASTRO 아스트로 - 니가 불어와(Crazy Sexy Cool) M V| Crazy Sexy Cool Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2016